worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasnquenne
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Kinbuzir: Population 10600, primarily dwarf, some human. Most of the buildings are constructed from massive stone blocks. It is governed by a consortium of guildmasters, whose bizarre laws and decrees are commonly ignored. Kinbuzir is known for its platinum mines. #Hargalond: Population 140, primarily elf, some dryad. The village is defended by arcane wards. It is governed by the priests of the dominant temple. #Macot: Population 1200, mostly human, some halfling. The town is encircled by a crumbling stone wall. It is ruled by a tyrant, the human lord Gery Mesev. #Ziramunz: Population 450, mostly dwarf, some gnome. The village is defended by a wooden palisade. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a female dwarf named Tharkun. The most prominent tavern in the village is The Pilgrim and Mug. #Adfalls: Population 580, mostly human, some dwarf. The village is built around the statue of a god of ice. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male human named Rancent. Adfalls is a common stop for adventurers and travellers. #Llandre: Population 640, mixed elf and centaur. The village sits upon an island in the middle of a lake. It is governed by a council of elders, led by a male elf named Linni. #Vestisetr: Population 2000, mostly dwarf, some human. Most of the town is delved into the sides of a mountainous crag. It is ruled by a tyrant, the dwarf lord Hardi. Vestisetr is known for its silver mines. #Gathizdush: Population 1500, mostly dwarf, some gnome. Most of the buildings are constructed from massive stone blocks. It is governed by the priests of the dominant temple. The Cloister of White Light is a common destination for religious pilgrims. #Bizarukth: Population 1900, primarily dwarf, some human and gnome. The town is defended by a strong stone wall and gatehouses. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, known as the Crimson Circle. The most prominent tavern is The Harlequin and Pipe, on Greattome Mews. #Breheath: Population 2800, mostly human, some dwarf and gnome. The town is defended by a wooden palisade and moat. It is governed by a mayor, a male human named Amew Dere. Divindades Locais Fearghus, the God of Loss and Prince of Darkness, visible to mortals only as a boy holding a staff. Karrion, Queen of , seen in dreams as a crone with a tail and pincers like a scorpion, holding a spear. Kelj, the Easterly God, visible to mortals only as a bleeding unicorn. Tababelle, the Goddess of Heritage and Judge of the Dead, seen in dreams as a mechanical rooster. The Holy Goddess, who appears as a crow with the head of a swine. Scarlelica, Queen of Fertility, who visits in visions as a mummy-wrapped goat with the head of a tiger. The Primordial God, who visits in visions as a hunting lord. Calivin, the God of Truth, most often depicted as a dancing man with the head of a jackal. Khakexa, the Goddess of Tyranny and Knowledge, visible to mortals only as a hideous boar with talons like an eagle. Berver, the God of Woodlands and the Dread God, having the form of a sage wearing strings of beads. The Dormant God, having the form of a howling aristocrat with tentacles like an octopus. The Inexplicable Goddess, who appears as a multi-armed old woman with a fin like a shark. Encontros